Mystique
Overview Mystique (Real name unknown) is a 3,000 year old vampire, as well as one of the most dangerous vampires in history History Nothing is known of Mystique before she became a vampire. It is known that she quickly discovered her deadly shapeshifting ability, and that she murdered her maker before she was a year old. Unfortunately, her maker had many connections, and many vampire came to try to avenge him. None of them could succeed though, due to Mystique's shapeshifting. She adopted a reptilian form with blue skin in order to scare those that try to destroy her. One of these vampires that attempted to destroy her was Caius, before he became one of the Volturi, and when he joined with Marcus and Aro, he convinced them to add the Volturi Guard to the hunt, though not even Demetri could succsessfully locate her, and when so many of the guard failed to return, Aro ceased. At some point when the Cullens were living in Forks, the first time, she shapeshifted into another form in order to get the layout of the land. Unfortunately, Edward sensed something wrong with her, as he could not effectively read her mind, causing the Cullens, specifically Edward and Emmett (Jasper and Alice were not part of the Cullens at this time.) She escaped into Quiluete land, and was attacked by the pact. They failed to catch her, though the wolves got a glimspe of her true form. She never forgave either party. After finding Victoria and hearing her story, Mystique offered to help her in order to get revenge on both the Cullens and the Wolves. She provided information on the wolves, and shapeshifted into a human female in order to get into Charlie Swan's good graces. She also adopted the form of a human teenage male named Donovan and befriended Bella, she nearly succeeded in killing Bella by giving her a poisoned apple, though Jacob managed to get Bella to the hospital in time. Jacob then sadly revealed a four year old newspaper from British Columbia showing that Donovan was a human who had been killed in the wild while hiking, causing Bella to burst out crying and revert to her 'zombie state' for a while. After Bella and Edward returned from Italy, Mystique continued watching from her disguise as Judy Hopkirk, Charlie's new friend, and watched in sastifaction as the Donovan incident left Bella still a little broken. The Cullens later made the connections between her and Judy and outed her, though she escaped. This allowed them to make the connection between her, the nomad vampire they met during their first visit, and the 'blue demon', as the wolves called her, after they consulted each other. They realized she wanted revenge, for the attempts on her life by both parties. Mystique came with Victoria and Riley in the final battle, and nearly killed Seth, braking every bone in his animal body, before Bella distracted everyone by cutting herself. this allowed Seth to gather enough strength to kill the already injured Riley, before falling unconscious due to his injuries. After this, Mystique sensed that the battle would end badly, and fled right before Edward baited Victoria and killed her. When all of the nomads were leaving after the confrontation with the Volutri, Bella though she saw a small glint of blue skin on one of them, implying that, while she detested the Cullens and the Wolves, she decided that they were the lesser of tow evils compared to the Volturi Abilites Mystique possesses the regulare abilities of a vampire, as well as greatly heightened speed and control over her bloodlust. Mystique possesses the supernatural ability to physically shift her body into another humanoid form. In addition, her scent also completely changes, making tracking by scent impossible. Shapeshifting also forms a telepathic connection to the person, even if they're dead. This clouds her thought from others, making mind reading extremely difficult. This also makes mental tracking, such as Demetri's powers near useless against her, as everytime she switches to someone else, the trace mental trail shifts, making tracking beyond difficult. She can also transform into humans, though she can still call on her vampiric abilites. She is also very skilled in combat and has been described as athletic, even for a vampire Personality Mystique values her life above all else, and never forgives any attempt on her life, though she is willing to compromise, such as siding with the Cullens in an attempt to kill the Volturi, the more dangerous of the two foes in her eyes. Her hard life as made her very untrusting, and cruel. She took great joy in, after recognizing Bella as a joint weakness of the Cullens and Wolves, building up her trust, and them brutally crushing her by trying to kill her. Edward has admitted that it was his impulse that turned her into an enemy, and they could have been almost friends in differing circumstances. She seems to hate her human form, as she constantly stays in a more alien form, and has ceased using her birth name. Bella has stated that she embodies the phrase 'Hell hat no fury like a woman scorned' Category:Females